


and the world turned black

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, Past Character Death, implied FuruHana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kojiro wished it had never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the world turned black

**Author's Note:**

> there's one side of me which is obsessed with angst, deathfics and deathdrabbles. currently i have 2 "angsty" au ideas in my head; one of them doesn't have a character death but it's still kind of angsty from my point of view.

In his room, there was a small frame which showed him with one of his former teammates. Kojiro could easily recall those days in which they would walk home together after practice, under exhausting evenings and, sometimes, cold nights, listening to all of his complaints and anecdotes as they held hands. He could still hear the man’s cackles and his laughter, loud and sarcastic, and the warmth of his voice as he spoke. For him, those days were perfect.

But they also brought back bad memories.

Kojiro wanted to stop looking at it, but he couldn’t. He wanted that man back, on his side, holding hands and speaking about the team’s upcoming summer camp. Kojiro wanted that man to yell at him and the rest of the team during practice, and to scold them when they did something wrong. He wanted those olive eyes and that shit-eating grin back. Even if it was just for a moment. But he wanted them back.

However, it was impossible, as Makoto was now dead. It’d been an unexpected accident; something which had begun as a heart attack that had developed because of Makoto’s stress. He’d died before Kojiro’s eyes, at the hospital, while the doctors and nurses were trying to keep him under control. And, while it had happened around a week ago, Kojiro still could recall the cardiogram’s last bleep, a static one, as one of the doctors announced that Makoto had died.

Each time he recalled it, his mind went fully blank and his hands begun to tremble. He couldn’t avoid blaming himself. Neither he, his teammates, or Makoto’s relatives could do anything to bring him back.

Kojiro gulped as his hands slowly left the frame. Just one week ago, Makoto had announced the exact date for their upcoming -and last- camp. One week ago, August had begun and they had attended Hiroshi’s birthday. One week ago, summer had definitely started for them.

This week, however, the team would have to attend a funeral. Makoto’s funeral.

Suddenly, someone patted Kojiro’s shoulder, firmly pressing his fingertips against it for a second before withdrawing it. Kojiro already knew who it was, and what they were going to say. Before this, his expression had barely changed, remaining as a melancholic, silent one. He’d been one of the few people which had managed to comfort Kojiro after Makoto’s death, and him and Kojiro had gotten somewhat closer throughout that last week.

-We should get going - Kentaro spoke, hiding layers of uneasiness under a firm expression. - You’re going to read a speech, right? Keep yourself composed. It would be terrible if you broke down while speaking.

Those words weren’t enough to soothe Kojiro, and reminded him of the funeral which the team had to attend, and which he’d barely forgotten, as well as the speech which he’d read at some point. 

A speech in which he would thank Makoto for being both his friend and partner, and in which he’d promised that the team would get into the Winter Cup later that year. Something which he heavily treasured. And, if he were to break down throughout said speech, he’d be more than embarrassed. He’d end up even blaming himself for such failure.

-Fine - he sighed.

None of them were ready for the funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> masochism
> 
> ermmm, the idea is that basically hanamiya had a heart attack bc of stress at some point during his third year. he'd been getting few sleep and his diet had become terrible, to the point where he'd even spent days without eating. yet he'd never told any of this to his teammates bc he didn't want them to see his flaws and weakness.


End file.
